


Of Boobs and Other Obstructions

by VelvetSky



Series: They All Sleep Better [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: There are some misunderstandings standing in the way of love, plus Darcy's boobs also get in the way.





	1. HR & Errant Pens

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 6 Prompt: Some kind of glorious misunderstanding.
> 
> This story is not connected to any of the other stories from this Challenge. New verse. Also I broke it into Chapters since it's a few short scenes followed by the big scene at the end. 
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. I'm not really sure how glorious my misunderstandings are. I really kind of freaked out half way through and worried the whole thing sucked. Today was not a good day for my confidence, and I'm clearly a little bit late in getting this up, because of all that. And the story got a bit longer. Hopefully it's not bad, and hopefully the smut is improving at least a little bit over the earlier ones. I know it's not the best. But at least I finished, I suppose and didn't fail the challenge completely.

It was only Darcy's second week at the tower. Jane had just taken up a position there to be closer to Thor, and Darcy was along for the ride. An actual paid assistant which was nice. However, it also meant a crap ton of paperwork to file with HR. So she had no choice but to make her way down there and do it, she did want to get her paycheck after all.

Steve hated paperwork, but it was a necessary tedium of the job. He was standing off to the side at the little counter in HR trying to fill in the extra papers needed to file a report and finish the follow up on a little mission the other week. It had been rather quick, easy, and neat. Unlike the paperwork to finish it. Signing off all the people involved, the hours logged, and a few other miscellaneous items. The door opened and in blew a whirl of woman. Soft swaying hips, a bit of bounce to her hair and chest, Steve couldn't look away.

Darcy crossed right to the counter. She did notice the very handsome guy standing just off to the side, staring at her. She caught his gaze and smiled, and he sort of looked down and blushed maybe. The counter came just about to the height that was just under her boobs, how nice of those counters to give her a place to rest them. Leaning across toward the HR girl, "I want to make sure this is right, cause I definitely need my paycheck at the end of the week."

The gal looked through and then retrieved a sheet, "just this one more here, and you'll be set, Miss Lewis."

"Cool," Darcy took the sheet and slid over to the side so she could fill it out, looking for a spare pen, she spotted one near the handsome fellow's elbow. "I'm just going to grab this. Thanks."

She retrieved the pen, her arm brushing his, and smiled at him again. He smiled too, big, and was still a little warm in the cheeks. Darcy focused on trying to fill out her sheet, not completely unaware of the man just a foot away from her, but trying not to stare, because that could be awkward, especially since he seemed a little nervous anyway. And she needed to get the form filled out before she let herself be distracted.

Steve couldn't get his brain on the paperwork he was trying to finish to turn in with this beautiful, dark haired woman next to him. He felt warm all over, and his pen had slipped from his fingers and rolled closer to her. Though he didn't really notice until she said something.

"Lose your pen?" The pen had rolled into her field of vision, and looked over when he kept standing there.

"Oh, um," Steve reached for the pen as she shifted to retrieve it, and somehow in doing so, his hand made contact with her chest. Steve yanked his hand back, "oh God, I'm sorry. Sorry. I... I'm ..."

Sometimes her boobs not only got in her way, but in the way of others. Wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last, Darcy had stopped being fussed by it. There was a distinct difference between people accidentally getting a feel because of crossing paths, and people who just wanted to cop a feel. She knew he wasn't copping a feel. She smiled softly at him, "it's okay."

He'd turned bright red, "...sorry, very sorry." And he grabbed his papers and hurried out.

"It's really okay!" Darcy called as she watched him rush out, and felt bad, he seemed so flustered and she really wasn't upset. Scooting over to the HR window, looking at the gal who had watched the whole scene and chuckled a little, "I swear sometimes, these things are just out of control."

The gal laughed, "don't worry about it, I hear he's in a relationship with another guy anyway, so maybe boobs freak him out."

"Maybe." Darcy shrugged, signing the last line and handing over her paperwork. She'd never had a guy actually run from her boobs before though. Even the gay ones either still found them entertaining, or simply didn't give two shits about them, but didn't rush off all flustered when they got near them. It was kind of new and strange.


	2. Strange Elevator Fellows

That first encounter, Darcy hadn't even realized who the fellow was that she'd scared with her boobs. Only a few days later did she work out that it was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. She also wondered about if that was why he reacted that way, however she also kept running across that bit of gossip that he and his old friend, the former Winter Soldier, were cohabitating and the rumor mill said they were romantically involved. Some people had stories that supposedly came from people who lived near the pair and claimed to hear telling noises from their apartment at night. Others simply spoke of how they were always together and were not especially touchy-feely people, except with each other.

She then stepped onto an elevator with Steve, Bucky, she only knew this because she'd heard about the metal arm, and his left hand was clearly metal, and some other fellow. Darcy wasn't sure who guy number three was, he was standing on the complete other side of the elevator from Steve and Bucky. When she entered, she noticed Steve appear to tug on Bucky's arm and then whisper very close to his ear.

Darcy took up a spot near the front of the elevator, on the same side as unknown guy, who was leaning against the wall, looking like he was trying too hard to look casual. Darcy didn't speak to any of them, but couldn't help noticing out of the corner of her eye the nudges and leaning whispers between Steve and Bucky. She glanced over a moment and caught eyes with Bucky who smiled at her and gave her one of those 'what's up' nods. She smiled before turning away when Steve grabbed at Bucky's arm.

A few more floors and she, and unknown dude exited the elevator, leaving Steve and Bucky to whatever they were up to.

Once she had left, Steve sighed long and kind of slumped back into the elevator wall. Bucky chuckled, "so that was her? Steve, if a girl like that doesn't punch you when you touch her boob, you keep talking to her, you don't run away."

"What's wrong with me, Buck?" Steve ran a hand down his face, he was terrible with women. The more beautiful and magnetic the worse he was. And that woman was the most beautiful, magnetic woman he'd laid eyes on since Peggy.

Bucky leaned against the elevator wall next to Steve and put an arm over his shoulders, gently shaking him. "I think when you see a woman like that, you flash back to like 1939. We'll work on it. She is gorgeous. Maybe I can set something up."

"Buck, that never worked even back then. You think now any woman in her right mind would get anywhere near me? She'll probably just fall for you, they always did." Steve shook his head, that had always been what happened when Bucky tried to help get him dates by setting up double dates or things like that back in the day. Not that he didn't understand why.

"Steve, do you think any woman right mind or otherwise would get near me with a ten foot pole these days? I'm pretty much damaged in every way possible. You are not that skinny little kid anymore. You're Captain America, you're a hero. I'm just a fucked in the head killer." Bucky sighed heavy. Steve looked at him a little surprised. There was a much longer conversation, a few of them to be had regarding how they viewed themselves and that beautiful woman who had gotten off the elevator, but those would happen later. Since Jarvis dinged letting them know people were waiting on floors for this elevator.


	3. Clint is awesome at parties, plus there's cookies

It had been several weeks since the elevator. Darcy had crossed paths with both Steve and Bucky a few times. All just in passing. Bucky always smiled at her, she'd smile back, or maybe sometimes she was smiling at him first and he smiled back. The first smile seemed politely friendly. But each time it felt like the smiles got warmer, brighter, and even a little flirty. But he was with Steve, wasn't he? That was definitely the popular opinion amongst the lower level people, who were mostly who Darcy talked to. Aside from Jane and Erik, she was usually talking to other people's lab assistants, or dealing with all that shitty paperwork that Jane had no time for, so of course Darcy was sending emails, and running to this or that department when something needed handling in person. Not that she believed it blindly, but it seemed to be all she heard when people around her talked about them. When she passed Steve, she would smile, he sometimes tried to smile, but always seemed a little uncomfortable. Regardless of what way he swayed, she was starting to feel like he just didn't like her.

She had been trying to socialize since settling in at the Tower, going out for drinks with a few of the other lab assistants. She'd kind of made friends with the HR gal also, she met up with her frequently for lunch. In this, she'd somehow caught the eye of one of the security guys who she was pretty sure was just trying to sleep his way around the entire female population of the Tower. It wasn't that he was a jerk really, he was friendly and upfront about not being interested in a relationship. However, when she said she wasn't interested in meaningless hook ups, he still kept dropping in and flirting and asking her out.

Then came the New Year's party Tony threw at the Tower. Attendance wasn't mandatory per say, but it was strongly encouraged unless people had other plans with friends and family. It was known she had nothing else to do that night, and Jane was going with Thor, so Darcy came along. She wasn't anti-party or anything, and went hoping to have a good time, she'd even signed up to make some cookies and things for the dessert buffet. However, less than an hour in and Jane and Thor were busy mingling amongst people she didn't know that well, like Tony Stark himself, and the other Avengers and those close to that circle. The only Avenger she actually knew besides Thor was Clint. She met Bruce once, but she largely had conversations with his lab assistant who didn't so much work with him as monitor anyone coming and going from his lab and pass messages to him.

Clint seemed to like to know the lay of the land, and as such he'd stopped into Jane's lab the first week they were in the building. Ever since, he swung through at least twice a week, unless he was out on a mission. When he did, he usually stopped to chat a while, and since Jane wasn't exactly the chatty sort, he talked to Darcy. He was funny, friendly, but she didn't actually know a lot about him, nor did she ask him questions more personal than 'how's it going?' or 'what's up?' Though they did talk sometimes about movies or local events. Darcy was immensely relieved when after about five minutes of trying to brush off Mr. Player Security Dude, Clint swooped in, handed her a glass of wine, holding a beer for himself, and slipped an arm around her.

"Sorry I took so long, Hon, got dragged into a debate with Tony." Clint kissed her cheek and then finally looked at the security dude. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

The security guy said, "nice to see you, Darcy," nodded at Clint and moved off.

"Thank you, Clint." Darcy pulled him in for a one armed hug before sipping some of the wine. "I've been trying to shake that guy off for a couple weeks now."

"Well, if he gives you any trouble, any time, let me know. And it might help if we play up the couple thing for a while. Maybe he won't even bother you again. Why don't I introduce you around." Clint kept his arm around her and they mingled about for a while. He introduced her to Natasha and Tony and Pepper. They chatted a while. Then Clint pulled her to the dance floor, he had some moves for sure, she was impressed. She was so caught up having actual fun that she didn't even notice when Steve and Bucky arrived and spent at least twenty minutes lurking on the edges of the party watching her with Clint.

It was probably an hour later when she found herself staring across the dessert table at Bucky. He smiled, happily munching on a cookie, and from the looks, one of the cookies she made. "These are really good, you should try one."

Darcy smiled, "I know, I made them."

Bucky paused, "really? Mmmm, they are the best. There's a lot of good stuff here, some I don't think I even got to try. But of what I did, these are the best. I just wish there were more."

She giggled as he just smiled at her and she smiled back. "I could make you some, if you want. I was planning to make a big bunch later this week and share them out to friends."

"Would that make us friends?" Bucky's eyebrow went up, a bit of a playful tone in his voice. While he had a million and one insecurities about himself, he sometimes was good at faking it, especially when there was a beautiful woman smiling at him like he was just a guy, making him almost forget what a horror show he was. For a moment he was sorry Clint had appeared to nab her first. But maybe she'd still like to be friends with him, Steve too. Maybe being around her would make Steve relax enough to have an easier time talking to the next woman he liked.

"It could be a start anyway." Darcy's gaze was hooked into his, neither of them stopped smiling either.

"If you want you can just bring the cookies by my room?" Bucky figured one step at a time, get her to their door, then maybe invite her inside. Maybe watch a movie, have lunch. Steve could get better talking to beautiful women that he was attracted to, and Bucky could at least have a beautiful woman who might smile at him sometimes, and make him feel like less of a monster.

"I can do that. It'll be sometime this week. Maybe at the end of the week, I'll have more time then." Bucky nodded, he looked like he wanted to say something when Jane came over. Thor apparently was busy holding court in the middle of the party, and Jane needed some air and less people about for a little while, but apparently still wanted Darcy's company, so Darcy smiled and waved, and promised to bring by the cookies, and Bucky smiled and waved, watching her go.


	4. More Cookies and Awkwardness

The guys weren't exactly shocked to see Clint had snagged Darcy at the party, the guy talked about her often enough. But it hadn't seemed clear he was into her. But then Steve, nor Bucky had exactly been sharing that they liked her either, other than with each other. Most of what they knew about Darcy actually came from Clint, and a little from Thor. However Thor didn't always pay attention to things like what her interests or hobbies were. He knew those things about Jane, but not her assistant. Though, when they had asked, Thor declared that Darcy was a bright and funny person, that she had a warrior spirit, and that he thought her a kind and loyal friend. It was pretty high praise from Thor. Clint knew all those other things though, what she liked to eat, her sleep habits, the music she liked, what she'd studied in school. They'd chalked it up to the interest of a spy to know everyone, because he seemed to know those things about a lot of people. But when they saw him with her at the party, they couldn't blame him.

It was the weekend, and much of the Tower, save the workaholics and low level crew that kept the place running, were off. There were no demanding missions, so Steve and Bucky were enjoying a slow morning. Of course for them that meant Steve had been up since six am, had a run around the City already, showered, had breakfast, did some reading, drawing, and was now working out. For Bucky that meant he'd been woken up when Steve poked his head into Bucky's room at almost eight to alert him it was eight and time for breakfast. Bucky really had to teach Steve how to cook better, so he could stop being woken to make breakfast. When Bucky first arrived it hadn't been like that, but in the past few months, he'd been feeling less scattered and raw, and was mostly, usually, functioning enough to at least appear to be normal enough in the halls of the Tower. And to be expected to do things. Steve cleaned up, kept the apartment in order, so it seemed Bucky's contribution was cooking, since Steve's skills were fairly limited. He wasn't hopeless, he just hadn't bothered to try. For a moment Bucky wondered if he could manage to use Darcy as a way to get Steve to learn to cook, assuming she actually wanted to maybe make friends with them, even if she was with Clint it seemed. Bucky was working out with Steve this late morning, but his sit ups slowed as he was distracted by thoughts, until Steve huffed out, "come on, Buck." Without even stopping his push ups, he only went one handed for a few so he could swat Bucky's arm.

Darcy hoped Bucky would be home this late in the morning, it was basically noon, but she'd been baking all morning and finally had delivered cookies to several people. Bucky was her last stop. She heard grunting and huffing through the door, and that 'come on' Steve huffed out. She wondered a little. But knocked softly, two little raps. She figured if no one answered after a minute, she'd come back later in the afternoon and try again. But the door quickly flung open, and Bucky was standing there, wearing nothing but low slung, loose fit sweat pants. No socks even. And a moment later she saw Steve pop up from the floor, dressed pretty much exactly the same, though his pants were a different color, Steve's were a soft heather grey, while Bucky's were a dark blue. They were both a little lightly sweaty.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to drop by the cookies." She smiled, holding out the big tub of cookies, after mentally shaking herself from simply staring at them both.

"You're not interrupting anything, you want to come in?" Bucky smiled big. Had it been anyone else at the door, Steve probably would have been polite but given him a look that said it was interrupting his work out, but Steve's gaze was too all over Darcy to care if his work out had been disturbed.

"Are you sure?" She had stepped forward into the doorway, but not actually inside. Darcy looked over at Steve, who she still didn't think liked her in any way shape or form, a clearly uncertain expression on her face.

Steve nodded, smiling cautiously. He wanted to smile at her more, he wanted it to look casual, cool, friendly. But he was afraid of it looking stupid and weird, so he tried to smile, without looking like an idiot, which may have had the unintended effect of looking like a jerk.

"Yes," Bucky gently pulled her inside, sure to use his real hand, the other held the tub of cookies. "We were just thinking about lunch soon, you can stay and eat with us."

"Okay," Darcy was a little uncertain, but let Bucky pull her in. Once he closed the door he lead her over to the kitchen breakfast counter. 

"We're going to clean up a little, give us five minutes. You want anything to drink?" Bucky nudged Steve who took the chance to escape down the hall.

Darcy nodded, "I'm okay, thanks."

They did only take about five minutes, and she didn't leave the seat Bucky had gently sat her in. She didn't know if they went off to one shared room, or their own, or what. She did find herself wondering more and more about the validity of those stories though. Of course maybe they were true-ish, but not the whole truth, she tried to push it out of her head, it seemed too confusing to let it swirl. Especially when they returned, together, and Bucky nudged Steve into one of the seats next to Darcy. She had tried to give him room, while he tried to smile, it came out a little nervous. Bucky asked her a few questions, starting in about her baking, while he cooked up some semi-fancy looking grilled cheese sandwiches with three kinds of cheese, tomatoes, bell peppers, basil, and some other things that were kind of amazing. He also mentioned Steve's lack of cooking ability, and asked her if she'd help him teach Steve some things. She had said sure, sort of cautiously.

It took the course of lunch, and Bucky sitting down on the other side of Darcy, continuing to nudge her and Steve to engage each other a bit. And then Bucky excusing himself for a few minutes after to finally shake off the tension.

Darcy looked over at Steve, catching him staring at her. He didn't look annoyed or upset though, actually he looked almost dreamy for a moment. Bucky had been doing most of the talking especially for a few minutes before he got up, so Darcy had been tuned into him, responding, letting Steve just kind of stare at her unnoticed. He felt such a knot in his stomach, it was almost hard to enjoy his food, because he felt so sick about seeming to have made Darcy hate him, and now she was with someone. He'd have happily been friends with her, but he didn't think she thought he was anything other than weird, awkward, and possibly kind of a jerk.

"I can go if I'm intruding. Seriously, I don't want to bother anyone here." Darcy watched him for response, shifting to half get up already.

"No," Steve reached out a hand, to touch her arm, but she shifted, and again, caught boob. He wanted to just sink into the floor as he pulled his hand back and jumped out of his seat. "Oh, God! Sorry!"

Darcy stood up and reached out, touching his arm, "it's okay. Seriously, I can tell the difference between someone trying to feel me up, and someone who accidentally makes contact. I've had plenty of both. I know you're sorry, just breathe and let's forget it, or something, okay."

Steve nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm so terrible at this. At talking to women." He shook his head.

"I thought you kind of hated me, so as long as that's not the case, then how about we just kind of start over. Lunch was nice, maybe we all can be friends? If you want to learn some cooking or something, I could try to help with that." Darcy smiled softly, and received one in exchange as Steve seemed to take a few deep breaths and relax as she spoke.

"That sounds good. I'd like that." Steve nodded as Bucky came back into the room.

"I should probably get going though. I think Jane was going to do some work, and I should probably make sure she takes a break if that's what's going on." Darcy was tempted to stay until they kicked her out, but she also thought maybe quit while she was ahead and see what happened later, if anything came of it.

"Okay, if you have things to do, we don't want to keep you from them. But, maybe you would like to come over tomorrow for dinner? I promise to make something good, I even take requests." Bucky smiled, she smiled so easy at him and laughed so freely, and he'd caught what she'd said to Steve, that Bucky really did forget for a bit that he was a disfigured monster. He almost felt like a whole person. And he desperately wanted her to come back again soon. As soon as he could get her to. He forgot just enough to seem cool and confident when he talked to her.

Darcy was a little surprised he asked her over for tomorrow. She glanced toward Steve who smiled, really, it even showed in his eyes, now that was distracting. "He's a really good cook. And I'd like it if you came over too."

Darcy smiled a little brighter, "okay then, tomorrow. Should I bring anything, or ?"

"No, just bring yourself. Casual, we'll just be relaxing after work." Bucky shifted, stance wide and open. He didn't quite have the nerve to actually move in for a hug, but he desperately wanted one.

Darcy nodded, and shifted her weight. She kind of wanted to hug them both, but didn't want to be strange. But something about Bucky's stance seemed inviting, so she took the chance. She moved in the couple steps and was pulled into his chest, her arms wrapping around him, one over his shoulders, one around his waist. His metal arm was warmer than she expected, curled around her shoulders, while his real hand pressed into her lower back. When he didn't release right away, neither did she. She wasn't sure how long a hug it was, not crazy long, but it lingered more than briefly, and he gave her a little extra squeeze before releasing her. She glanced over to see Steve hovering close and looking a little bashful again, but he kept peering at her through his eyelashes. Darcy smiled and moved in to hug him too, with Steve both her arms went around his neck, and he fully wrapped both arms around her waist, leaning into her. She caught Bucky smiling at her over Steve's shoulder. The hug was probably near about as long as the one she gave Bucky, she was kind of happily surprised at how relaxed Steve seemed in the hug, that he didn't pull away right away or anything. Both hugs were kind of amazing, they were both big, and strong, and warm.

But she had to pull back and they both kind of wandered to the door with her, smiling and waving at her from there, until she got in the elevator.


	5. Muffins are the Best

That lunch had left Darcy a bit unsure what to make of Steve and Bucky and what relationship they might have, or what interested them about her. She wasn't really anyone special, she was just Jane's lab assistant who wasn't even using the degree she'd gone to school to get, in political science, not physical science. The dinner the next day, or any of the other days or evenings together in the next two weeks did anything to help clear up things. Well, she was starting to question that gay thing. While they did seem very close with one another, almost psychic sometimes, in their abilities to anticipate the others needs or thoughts, at least when she was there, aside from some casual shoulder pats and one Bucky slinging his arm over Steve's shoulders for a moment while casually teasing his friend, she didn't see anything that seemed remotely romantic, or sexual between them. But the vibes she was starting to get off both of them aimed at her were starting to feel that way. She was afraid to ask about it though, and she enjoyed it too much to back away from it. It was entirely possible she was a moth just playing it's luck about to get burned by the fire, but she couldn't seem to stop accepting their invitations. Since that lunch she'd spent at least some time each and every day with them for nearly three weeks. Dinner and a movie usually when they'd had to work, and weekends often meant her turning up for breakfast or lunch and hanging out all day.

She was starting to notice some odd looks from people in the building, but no one had said anything to her. That first dinner, after eating, she'd sat down on one end of the couch, Steve sat on the other, then Bucky had said she should kick her shoes off and actually get comfortable if they were going to watch a movie, and to just put her shoes by the door. She of course had to get up to put her shoes by the door, when she turned back, Bucky had taken the other side, forcing her to sit between them. She had thought she shouldn't take the middle, but apparently that was where they seemed to want her. From there out, she was always between them, while eating, while relaxing on the couch, and Steve had gotten just as comfortable with getting in her space as Bucky was, well maybe not just, but close. He sat close enough they brushed each other all the time, and he'd lean in to speak softly to her during movies or something. Bucky just fully crowded in on her other side, putting his arm around her back, leaning into her, she'd caught him at least a dozen times with his nose in her hair, seeming to softly breathe her in. It always made her insides tingle when he did that.

It was the weekend again, and it was a bright Saturday morning. She arrived late in the morning because Jane had wanted help setting something up first thing, so that pushed breakfast to brunch. When Darcy arrived, Bucky answered in record time and ushered her in. Apparently since she'd had to do some work, Steve had dashed off to do some work too. Bucky said it wouldn't be too long. It was enough time that she and Bucky made some sugar crusted raspberry muffins while they waited. They'd just gotten them in the oven, and Darcy was perched on the counter while Bucky cleaned up a little bit. They had talked and teased over baking, and Bucky was quite regularly putting his hands all over her, save for a few specific zones.

He cleaned up enough for his tastes, the muffins needed to bake for at least fifteen minutes, maybe a little more, he'd only used up two so far. He tossed the towel he'd had on his shoulder onto the counter and moved in close to Darcy. His fingers brushed her knee. She was wearing a mid-thigh length plaid skirt and a soft sweater on top. If she'd left the tower, she'd have put tights on, but for just going over to Bucky and Steve's she didn't bother. Ever since last week when Bucky started tracing shapes on her legs, she stopped wearing anything on them. Bucky kept tracing the shapes, and she was feeling skin on skin. He always used his right hand for it. She was admittedly a little curious about what the other arm felt like beyond simply around her back. He didn't avoid touching her completely with it, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't sure if it was because he felt sensations different, and liked the feeling from his skin better, or if he didn't want her to feel the hand too much. His left hand gently curled on her hip, and the right did the tracing on her knee. Darcy wasn't even sure how, but she'd scooted as far forward as she could, and Bucky had placed himself between her legs, and they were very much face to face.

Bucky hadn't thought at all about what he was doing, he was just following his body. Well, his body and her eyes. He'd locked into her stare and couldn't have pulled away if he tried, but there was no way he wanted to try. Darcy could feel all the warmth coming off his body, and Bucky felt Darcy's legs softly hug his hips. His head dipped in and hers tilted up, their lips slid over each other. It was just one kiss, but it was slow, lingering, his lips pulled her bottom lip with his until it slipped away from him. Darcy sighed long and soft, while Bucky licked his lips. She was definitely warm and tingling all over after that. Her legs curling around the backs of his thighs. Bucky was completely sucked in, his hands tried to pull her closer.

"Does this mean you aren't really dating Clint?" Bucky had started wondering about that, given how often she was spending the evenings with him and Steve, but he wasn't certain, because Clint had also been out on a mission most of the past week or so.

"What?" Then she giggled, realizing where he probably got that idea from, "no, not at all. Not that he isn't awesome. But at the party, he was just helping me dodge some dude who kept coming onto me."

"So then you're free to do this," Bucky pressed his lips to hers again. Darcy's eyes closed and her lips moved with his for a minute before they both pulled back.

"I am. What about Steve?" She was fairly sure they weren't a thing, but she also felt like Steve she was having sparks with him and given if nothing else Bucky and Steve were the best of friends, she didn't want this ending up messy.

"He'll be back soon. He just went to get some work done before you got here." Bucky and Steve had talked extensively and frequently about Darcy and how they both felt about her. Especially as they both started to think perhaps she wasn't with Clint, and maybe they really did have a chance with her. The question of which one of them, as they couldn't discern if she had a favorite.

"Like he'll be joining us?" Darcy's expression was curious, then she bit her lip.

"He does like you too. And if you like both of us," Bucky shrugged softly, he and Steve had decided they would be happy to share her if they could get her. It was all hypothetical of course until she was on board.

"Is this like a threesome proposal?" Darcy giggled a little, her fingers stroking lightly at Bucky's sides.

"Yeah, if you're into it. Steve and I have talked about it." Bucky kept leaning in closer, brushing his nose against her cheek or her nose, dropping soft kisses here and there.

"This will just make the Tower grapevine go bonkers. You guys do know that there's gossip that you two are a thing?" She felt herself flush a bit from the way Bucky touched her, and just the feeling of him near her.

Bucky chuckled, "yeah, I've heard those rumors. I don't really care what anyone else thinks, so I also don't care what they might say about the three of us, neither does Steve. So as long as you don't either." He lifted his right hand to brush a little hair from her face.

The door opened and Steve walked in, he spotted them right away, aside from pushing the door closed, he kind of froze. He had not expected things would have moved along by the time he got there. "Hi, what did I miss?" He felt a few nerves creep up, nerves he'd shaken off a couple weeks ago. But then he had settled into a comfortable, friendship with flirting with Darcy, but hadn't pondered just how or when that could be anything else, despite the conversations with Bucky on the matter. Steve still hadn't been sure that Darcy wasn't with Clint, even though he kind of agreed with Bucky that it seemed less likely if she was spending so much time with them.

"Not too much, a couple kisses." Bucky smiled when the oven timer buzzed. He motioned Steve over. Steve approached perhaps slowly, while Darcy smiled at him. Bucky stepped back as Darcy uncurled her legs from him, and then he nudged Steve to sort of take his place while he went to check on the muffins. "Why don't you catch up while I get the oven. She won't bite, unless you want her to."

"Bucky, that doesn't help." She grinned at him though, it was typical of Bucky and Steve. Steve was probably worse than Bucky that way actually. At the moment, Steve was nervous though. Steve was staring at Darcy. Darcy then pouted softly, and she pushed her lower lip out a little extra, "I thought we got past this nervous thing." Her hands reached out to gently tug him a little closer.

"I know, I," Steve shook his head a little, but he let her pull him in, taking a deep, sharp breath when she curled her legs around his hips. She actually had him wrapped a little tighter then she'd done to Bucky. Bucky she hadn't really paid attention to trying to pull him closer, he was moving in closer, her body had simply been responding to his being so close. But with Steve, she was trying to get him closer, and hoping he'd relax a little. "I can't seem to help it. I've never gotten very far with a woman. I kissed a couple, but that's about it. And then..." He glanced at her chest then quickly up at her face his hands sort of up near his shoulders.

Darcy smiled, warm and bright, "do you want to try touching them properly? I promise I don't bite."

Steve chuckled softly, and also turned red. He glanced between her face and her breasts, his hands hovering a bit in the air, a bit twitchy perhaps. Darcy grabbed his hands and pulled them to her boobs. He got redder, but also smiled, sort of stupidly big. She held her hands on top of his, but lightly, it was meant to let him know he could feel and touch, but she wasn't going to force him. He did softly massage them slowly, and when she squeezed his hips, he leaned in to kiss her. Darcy met his lips halfway, their lips moved soft and easy against each other.

Bucky set the muffins out to cool and turned things off before moving over closer. Steve and Darcy pulled back enough from the kiss to look at Bucky. He smiled and then looked straight at Darcy. "Those are going to need to cool for a bit. So maybe we should taste you for a bit."

She trembled softly at the implications that statement carried, squeezing Steve's hips again with her legs and smiling a little, a playful and passion laced look in her eyes. "He means we'll go as slow or fast as you want us to."

"Feeling a little more confident?" Darcy grinned, and Steve blushed, "I'm glad, and I'm not really sure where the lines are, if this is a real thing, not just hooking up, then I'm all in."

"This is not hooking up. I don't think I could do hooking up." Steve shook his head firmly.

"He only knows that term from looking it up." The guys elbowed each other before stopping when Darcy raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm not into hook ups either, Doll."

It wasn't the first time Bucky had called her 'Doll', it had cropped up randomly while watching movies their first week hanging out. He didn't do it all the time, but it seemed to come out when he was getting extra flirty with her. He'd slid in next to her, his hand on her knee, the other around her back. Darcy was finding herself more and more amazed by the moment as she was a little surrounded by them, all hands on her. "So how exactly does this thing work? Logistics, terminology, all of it?"

"However you're comfortable with. In turns, all together. A lot of time I figure is just like we've been, but we probably steal some kisses. We might not be gay or into each other in that way, but we aren't shy around each other. Steve and I have been through adolescence, a war, and a lot of other shit together. There was zero privacy a lot of the time during the war. So, it's kind of up to you in how you want to approach this. If you'd rather physical stuff be one on one, we can do that. If you want us both at the same time, we can do that too. You'd be our girlfriend, we're both your boyfriends. We don't date anyone else, and frankly, you're the only person either of us has been all that interested in since the war. We'd like if you weren't dating anyone else either." Bucky shrugged a little, but was watching her closely for cues, signs she wasn't as comfortable as she seemed, or what might make her comfortable.

"If I'm your girlfriend, I'm not dating anyone else. I'm pretty sure two is plenty." Darcy giggled, she was maybe vaguely nervous now, but not too much. She moved her hands from Steve's to run a hand down each guy's chest. Her expression turned almost shy, "I was sort of wondering why me."

Both men looked a little surprised at that. Steve's hands slid down from her breasts to her hips, and curled snug around her curves. "Besides you being beautiful I assume, because from that first time I saw you, you blew into that room like you owned it. You had this sass in your voice, but a softness in your eyes. I just couldn't even function from there on. And then you seemed sweet too, even when I touched your boob by accident and ran away like a weirdo. You kept smiling at me every time I saw you. And I really wanted to be able to be cool and smile back, but I'm an idiot who has never known a thing about women."

Darcy brushed her hand down Steve's cheek as Bucky jumped in, "Steve talked about you constantly after that, and when you got in that elevator, I saw all those things for myself. You had an easy smile. And then every time after that, you'd smile. And then over the cookies, and you offered right away to make me some. When you look at me, I don't feel like some disfigured monster for a little while." His voice got softer with each word, until it was little more than a whisper, but she heard it.

"Oh, Bucky. You are not a monster. And I've never seen you as disfigured, regardless of the metal arm. Is that why you seem to touch me less with it?" The question just came out.

"Maybe, yeah, a bit." Bucky hung his head a little, still not sure he believed he wasn't a monster.

"Buck, you are not a monster." Steve chimed in there with that firm, cool, 'I'm right, I'm Captain America' voice, and glanced at Darcy, like 'help me out with this'. "We're both telling you now, that that's not true. That arm doesn't define you. Your time being used by Hydra doesn't define you."

"He's totally right, Bucky. You define you, the things you do for the people around you do, what's in your heart defines you. And I don't think there's anything but warmth, and a desire to be a good person there." Darcy had never seen Bucky be anything but sweet and caring at his core. She was aware of his past, at least some, but she didn't think that was who he was.

Bucky then wrapped one arm around each of them and ducked his head in. Darcy and Steve both embraced him. It was a long group hug. "I love you guys." He then straightened up realizing what he'd said, and that it was at least half aimed at Darcy. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, unsure what else to say, he just shrugged his nose scrunching up a little, hoping she didn't mind.

"Love might not be an out of hand word." Darcy didn't want to dive too far on it, since it was said in a casual friendly way, not an in love with way. "I've definitely felt like I've grown really close and attached to you both in the last few weeks."

Both men broke into wide smiles with warm eyes, and Darcy did the same. Then Bucky leaned in and kissed her, a little hard and needy, both his arms around her. Steve shifted only enough to allow Bucky the space to do so, but no more. He kept his hands on Darcy and his body close. When Bucky pulled back, Darcy got two deep breaths in before Steve's mouth claimed hers. Bucky did as Steve had, giving enough space for Steve to hold Darcy closer and kiss her, but kept his hands on her and his body close. He even dropped a couple kisses on the back of her neck, brushing her hair to the side with his metal hand. And for a moment letting that strangely warm metal finger graze her skin. Strange in that it felt like body temperature, gently warm, it even felt a little like skin, which she knew it usually didn't feel that way.

Once Steve pulled back, she looked at Bucky, "that hand, it's got some special properties, doesn't it?"

"It can mimic look and feel of skin, very sophisticated holographic technology. And even without the look, it warms or cools at my desire. I just don't do the look thing very much. It is what it is, I'm not looking to fool anyone, including myself." The end of what he said sounded a little sad and Darcy brushed a bit of hair from his face and ran her fingers along his jaw.

"Well, you can touch me with that hand just as you would with the other, in any sensation you prefer to use. Though don't make it cold and sneak up on me." Darcy grinned at him and he chuckled.

"So not like this," he touched the back of her neck again, and the metal was ice cold. Darcy jumped and squeaked.

"No, not that." He warmed it back up and gingerly let his hand cradle the back of her neck.When he did, she leaned her head back a little and closed her eyes. The metal sensation was still clear, but it was warm. "Now that I like."

"So, purple panties, huh?" Bucky was grinning. Darcy's eyes opened and she looked quickly at him then down. She really hadn't been paying attention to the fact that all this movement and closeness and wrapping her legs around them had pretty well bunched her skirt up around her hips, exposing her panties pretty well.

Steve hadn't noticed it either, but he had a different angle than Bucky, being the one directly between her legs still, and he hadn't really looked down that far. However, he couldn't seem to help glancing when Bucky mentioned it, and then blushed when Darcy looked at him. He was about to apologize when she said, "don't be sorry, Steve. I didn't really realize I was flashing you guys my panties, but I'm okay with that. Now that it's out there, might as well not ignore it."

Bucky's hand slid up the her thigh, moving in close to that purple fabric. They had a little lace trim, and as he nudged her skirt, he noticed a flower design on the front of the panties. "Can I trace the flowers?"

Darcy giggled again, "yes." Steve shifted a little, letting Bucky have more free access, and so he had a better view to watch. Bucky ran his index finger over the designs that ran from her mound on up the fabric. It was soft, and she tingled. It was just enough to get her going though, her legs spreading a little at the touch. Bucky smiled and Steve's eyes went wide as he gulped and licked his lips, his fingers pressing into her left thigh.

Then Bucky's finger started to stray, slowly, down one side of the lace trim of the crotch of her panties, making Darcy 'mmm' deep. Steve was a little bit frozen again, but not so red and blushing, more just mesmerized, watching the motions Bucky's finger made, and the expressions those motions created on her face. Bucky glanced at Steve and nodded at him, a 'join me' kind of thing. Darcy noticed the exchange. She smiled at Steve, and he felt warm all over. He reached to brush a finger over one of those flower designs, higher up. To Darcy, it was still over the upper part of her mound, and her sensitivity was growing by the minute, so even that touch created new tingles through her body and made her smile a little softer, yet more, a haze of pleasure in her eyes.

Their fingers got slowly exploratory over her, with her panties still in place, though there was an undeniable wetness reaching through, and the scent of her was in the air. Darcy was humming and faintly whimpering as they touched. Them both standing so close to her, the scent of her was definitely where they were focused, despite the scent of fresh muffins wafting over from the other counter. They were also both blatantly hard, Bucky's loose sweat pants hid nothing. Steve's khakis may have restrained a little, it wasn't much. Bucky pulled off his own shirt, he just didn't need it anymore, and Darcy had started slipping her fingers up under it anyway. He wanted nothing more than her hands on his skin, so it seemed silly to keep fabric in the way of that. She then lifted her arms and smiled at him. Bucky didn't need more hints than that, and pulled her sweater off quickly. Both he and Steve took a moment to take her in, her bra was lacy and green. Not at all matching her panties, not that either man cared about that. It was cute and sexy, end of story. Bucky moved to take off her skirt, he was rolling wherever this was going until one of them stopped it.

Darcy wasn't about to stop this any time soon, lifting her hips so her skirt could be pulled off. She reached to tug on Steve's shirt, snapping him out of his stare at her, everything. When she pulled again, Steve obliged and stripped off his shirt and then his pants, down to just a pair of grey boxer briefs. Darcy looked Steve up and down, and up and down a couple more times, rubbing her lips together, and trailing her finger down the center of his chest. Steve trembled a little at the touched and blushed under her intensive visual sweep of his body. She then looked over at Bucky, who still had on those sweat pants. Bucky smirked and pulled them off, revealing he had no underwear on, just an erection. "I wasn't leaving the apartment today, so I didn't bother with underwear."

There was a soft giggle and an amused laugh in her eyes for a moment, before she really took him in. She couldn't help starting a bit at that erection, all tall and kind of proud looking, it was funny, and had her getting warmer and wetter by the moment. "I'm going to have to remember that."

"I'll make a point of it if you like it." Bucky was totally lost in her, he had no thoughts of his arm, or how fucked up he was. He was all swagger, because she kept looking at him with those eyes, smiling and laughing and full of desire.

"I do like it. Maybe sometime I'll have to come over and not bother with any either." It was a tease and an invitation all in one, and she watched them both lick their lips. She was surprised though when it was Steve who went for her panties, hooking his fingers into the band at each hip and gently tugging. Then she felt her bra pop. She'd been so busy watching Steve's every move, she didn't even notice what Bucky was doing until her bra went loose and he reached to pull it off her. She then wiggled softly, shifting her weight so Steve could pull off her panties. She initially kept her knees together, but as each man ran a hand up a leg, Steve the left, Bucky the right, her legs spread again. As their fingers found her pussy, exploring a little before really delving in, their other hands went to her breasts, squeezing and massaging. Darcy wanted to get her hands on them, but the sensations started building such that she had to put her hands behind her on the counter for support.

Her ass was right on the edge of the counter, her hips starting to rock, before the guys really went in for it. Up until then it was teasing exploration, bringing her up and letting her hang in a state of moderately high arousal, but not taking it to that higher level. Then they did. Their hands moving in with great cooperative timing. Bucky slid two fingers inside her first, letting Steve's go to work over her clit, building her up to nearly that peak, before stopping, sliding around her folds again, before Steve thrust two fingers into her, and Bucky's pinched and rubbed around her clit. Darcy had been making constant whimpering little moaning sounds, until that pinch and roll Bucky did. It sent her over the edge, gasping, her legs curling around the insides of each of their thighs, her head tossed back, her hair cascading down, the ends brushing over the counter top. The visual was positively beautiful to Steve and Bucky. "I'd love to draw this sometime."

Darcy had heard murmurs of Steve having a talent for drawing. Bucky had mentioned it a couple times, and Steve kind of brushed it off, like it wasn't something he really did anymore, or wasn't really that good at or something. Bucky had rolled his eyes, but left the comment at that, so Darcy had kind of wondered, but wasn't really sure about it. But hearing Steve say that, she was curious. "You really draw? You kept brushing it off when Bucky brought it up?"

"Cause his overly modest and shy about it, especially around you. But, yeah, he could totally draw this." Steve had pulled his fingers from her and they went right to his mouth to suck the taste of her off while Bucky answered for him. When he saw Darcy looking at him, staring really, he smiled and nodded. Bucky hadn't pulled his hand away, though his fingers moved only softly and slowly against her pussy, sort of gently petting her rather than rubbing. Then, after a moment, he dipped his fingers between her folds, getting his fingers wet, before bringing them to his mouth to lick clean. He even 'mmm'ed as he did, and that kind of started Darcy tingling all over again, her body quivering slightly. "Definitely wanted that more than muffins. Still want that more than muffins. If Steve doesn't go for it first, I'm going to."

Steve was feeling a bit bolder, now that he felt like Darcy was theirs, that she wasn't going anywhere, she wanted them like they wanted her. And she seemed to be enjoying and readily open to going farther with them right now. He only paused for thought for a moment before dropping to his knees. Bucky had gotten to kiss her first, seemed only fair he got to taste her this way first. Bucky grinned and chuckled. He'd have done it if Steve didn't, but he'd kind of wanted to nudge Steve to go for it, and while they were not about to be jealous over anything with Darcy, didn't mean they wouldn't be playfully competitive, because it was in their nature.

Once on his knees, Steve got right to work with his lips and tongue. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her back, and held her, so she didn't have to hold herself up. Letting her slide her one hand into Steve's hair. The other curled around Bucky's other arm as he ran his hand over her belly and up to squeeze her breasts, going back and forth between them a little. Steve was holding her hips from under and around her thighs, her thighs sort of rested on his strong, broad shoulders. Steve hadn't done this before, but he'd taken note of how she wiggled and the expressions and sounds she'd made as he and Bucky had explored and touched her, so he was testing the good spots with his tongue, and getting good results. The low humming she made caught or jumped when he hit a good spot. And she 'ooooh'ed as his tongue wiggled fast over her clit a few times before backing off and moving his lips down to lick up her juices a bit.

It only took a handful or two of minutes of Steve teasing over her pussy with his mouth, and then sucking hard on her clit once he finally had her teetering on the edge to undo her. With the added feeling of Bucky pinching her nipple softly, and whispering deep and raw in her ear, "my god you are so beautiful, I can't wait to really taste you too," Darcy came, trembling and clutching them, her upper body leaned into Bucky's chest because she couldn't even keep herself sitting up. That was not something that usually happened to her, like ever.

Steve watched as she came, and shuddered a bit, taking a moment perhaps to comprehend the power of the sensations he'd caused in her. And knowing she could absolutely do the same to him, and he really wanted to feel that. Though he was willing to wait until whatever timing was the right time for that. It took a couple minutes, but Darcy's breathing steadied and she was sitting up herself again. Her hand softly massaged Steve's head, as he remained kneeling between her legs, his hands softly stroking the outsides of her thighs, and he placed a few soft kisses on her inner thighs, mound, and lower abdomen. While she was sitting up herself, Bucky still had his arms around her, and his nose in her hair.

"That was amazing. What is next?" Darcy was ready to hop down and give them each a turn, if that sounded good to them. Though she was happily enjoying the incredible closeness with them in the afterglow.

"I want to taste you too, if you feel up for that." Bucky straightened up a little. He wanted her to feel recovered enough, and if she'd had enough all together for the time being, he'd wait, but if she was ready, he did want to trade spots with Steve.

"I think I am. Do I get to make you two come after that?" Her voice was low, breathy, and slightly blown, and she felt Steve's fingers tighten on her thighs, and Bucky actually groaned softly, his lips brushing over her jaw just in front of her ear. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." The unison was oddly amusing, making her giggle.

"Alright then. Let's see what you can do, Bucky." She was being teasing, knowing full well she'd probably be coming apart in a matter of minutes. She was already sensitive, and she had no doubts Bucky knew how to use his tongue. He'd already teased her mouth a little with it.

Steve and Bucky actually did trade spots, Steve didn't just stand up on the other side of her, he moved to the side Bucky had been on, and immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Bucky got down on his knees, and started slow, maybe knowing she was sensitive and once he really went at it, she'd probably not last long. So he kissed up her inner thighs, nipped his lips softly at her folds, teased his tongue down the center of her before kissing her thighs or mound. It took longer than she expected, because he slow teased her, until even the soft flick of his tongue at her moist lips had her hips twitching. Then he dove in, full on, all out, french kiss of her pussy, and within a couple minutes she was coming, hard, her ass probably would have slipped right off the counter if Steve wasn't holding her, she felt his arms tighten around her. She'd never felt her body so out of control during sex. She'd gotten her vibrator to get her shaking once or twice, but never with a person. She wasn't sure if it was the combined power, or if she'd have lost it just as much with one of them alone, but regardless, her mind was blown. And she also somehow had never felt so safe and cared for in the midst of sexual activity before either.

Bucky's tongue slowed, but hadn't stopped yet, and her body kept twitching as she tried to regain herself. He slowed to soft kisses as her legs squeezed his shoulders. The softness felt good, but a little intense also, she was feeling rather sensitive. Bucky stood up and used his metal hand to cup over her pussy, his hand getting gently cool, but soft feeling, not quite like a real hand, but not as unyielding as metal. Her legs and arms quickly wrapped around his arm. It was soothing and she couldn't quite get her words yet, so she hoped he'd know to not move. Bucky smiled softly, brushing his fingers on his real hand through her hair while Steve continued to hold her. "Sorry, Doll, I didn't mean to over do it. Are you alright?"

Darcy nodded, a soft look in her eyes. It was rather intense, but it felt good, and he was helping sooth her down now. There was nothing she thought he should be sorry for, but she appreciated the sentiment. After a few minutes, she found her voice, "it's okay, I'm okay. It felt really good. Just sensitive after, but this is nice. Your hand has some nifty tricks. And I kind of like that you're touching me now with your hand."

Bucky hadn't even thought in the moment that he was using that hand to touch her pussy. If he had thought about it, he'd have probably stopped himself. But he was glad she wasn't bothered by it. Even if he still felt uneasy with using his metal hand to touch her in intimate ways. Maybe if she wrapped herself around his arm like this though, he'd slowly come to terms with it.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Darcy shifted, straightened up. She had been leaning heavily on them both, but she started loosening her hold on Bucky's arm, and stopped leaning into Steve. "How do you two feel about side by side blow jobs?" They both nodded pretty quickly, seemed like approval to her. She shifted to slide off the counter, and found they both helped her down. Darcy giggled a little, having not expected it.

She then noticed Steve still had his underwear on, "I'm going to need to take these off, is that okay?" Steven nodded, and watched her slide them down his legs, his cock springing free from his underwear. Looking him over, he was perhaps longer, but she thought maybe Bucky was thicker. Steve stepped out of his underwear, and he and Bucky leaned back, side by side against the counter. Darcy got down in front of them and took one in each hand. She had Steve on her left, Bucky on her right.

Starting with a couple strokes with just her hands getting them both to groan softly, before leaning in and sliding her lips over the head of Steve's penis. Steve's groan got deeper, and rattled a little. A few good bobs, and she switched, tonguing around the tip of Bucky, then sliding her lips down him. Stroking them both while she did. She didn't go too fast, trying to keep some rhythm. Darcy went back and forth a couple times, watching them both as the intensity grew in their eyes, while their groaning got thicker and deeper. She was on Steve again, mouth around the head, her tongue flicking against the tip when his eyes closed and he came with a long, deep, almost growling noise. Darcy shuddered softly swallowing, watching him, feeling Bucky watching her, and hearing his low groans as well. When Steve opened his eyes and his gaze seemed to clear, she slowly slid her lips off, though her fingers softly and slowly stroked him a few more times, as her mouth and focus went back to Bucky. All it took was a couple flicks and a good suck and he was coming in her mouth as well, groaning deep, head back for a moment, before he forced himself to look down at her again, his hand reaching to tangle into her hair as she swallowed him, and eased him down. Sliding off, a little pop as her lips left his dick, Darcy grinned as they both looked a little pleasantly dazed. She stood up, running her hands up each of their bodies before they pulled her in close.

The rest of the day was lazy. Steve put on his underwear, Bucky tossed his sweat pants back on, and Darcy snatched up Steve's shirt to put on. It wasn't a favorite thing, just was the shirt closer to her when they decided to put something on and have some food. It wasn't even brunch anymore, it was lunch. After that they sat around, watching movies, talking, they teased and touched a bit, kissed a lot. And Darcy did not end up going home that night. They all fell asleep together in Steve's bed.


End file.
